Chocolate Kisses
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Yami x Yugi - Puzzleshipping - White Day Fic! - Sequel to White and Red. March Challenge entry for pharaohshikari at yahoo groups.


Title: Chocolate Kisses

Part: 1/2

Author: Shi-koi

Warnings: Fluffy romance! Sap! Teensy bit of angst! Unbeta'd fic! Exclamation marks!

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Yami/Yugi

Summary: White Day Fic! Sequel to White and Red.

Feedback: Hell yeah!

Notes: In Japan, White Day is held on the 14th of March, and is when Boys give Girls chocolates, unlike on Valentines, when the Girls give the Boys chocolates.

More notes: I've just found out that my spellchecker has been changing 'Yugi' to 'Yogi'. :screams in frustration: Gah! I thought I'd sorted out all the bugs already. Darned annoying thing.

oOo

&&&.

oOo

It seemed that hiding for a week from school was the worst thing he could possibly have done, Yugi thought to himself grimly, but really, how was he to know the school grapevine would be _that_ vicious? Granted it _was_ partially his own fault, what with his dramatic exit from the valentines dance, courtesy of his very own now flesh and blood yami.

Flesh and blood.

Yugi didn't think he'd ever get this lucky, this blessed.

Well, except for the part which included him returning back into Hell that his highschool had become.

"Aibou?"

Yugi twisted his head up, giving his yami a gentle smile. He pushed away his schoolwork and stood from his desk, leaning against Yami lightly, savoring the spicy-sweet scent that was utterly _his_.

Yami tilted Yugi's head up, gazing into the soft violet eyes of his love. "Yugi?"

"Sorry Yami," he said quietly, "I'm just thinking about school. I _really_ don't want to go tomorrow, I don't think I'll even last past the first hour!"

A warm hand cupped Yugi's chin firmly, Yam's eyes becoming mischievous as he gave him a quick kiss. "If you want, I can go for you."

Yugi blinked, shocking himself by actually considering it for a moment, but sanity overrode his apprehension. "No," he said, shaking his head, "as good as that sounds, I don't think it would be very helpful, or wise."

"No," Yami agreed, his face becoming serious. "But I don't like the idea of you going off by yourself. I can't take spirit form any more, aibou, which means I can't protect you unless I'm close to you _physically_."

Yugi frowned, leaning forward to rest against Yami's chest, sighing softly when Yami's arms encircled his body, the once-spirit resting his head lightly against his aibou's hair.

A few minutes passed in silence, Yugi simply enjoying feeling Yami's presence, the muted _da-thump da-thump_ of Yami's heartbeat echoing his own. He felt tears suddenly threaten to fall, and he burrowed his head further against Yami's chest, his arms tightening their hold on Yami's waist and he fought against the desperation which unexpectedly gripped him.

"_Yami..._" Yugi whispered, knowing Yami could feel what he felt.

"I know aibou." Yami said, his voice surprisingly harsh for his gentle tone. "Don't worry. I will _never_ leave you. Never aibou."

Yugi raised his head and untucked his arms from his yami, burying his small hands into the silky spikes on his others' head. He pulled Yami down into a fierce kiss, allowing the other to take over when Yami responded deeply. Lips found lips and Yami found himself panting with an equally out of breath Yugi.

_Is this what it's like to feel as a human again? _Yami thought to himself as the kiss finally ended. He rested his head against Yugi's, his eyes taking in Yugi's trembles in a different light. His own limbs felt weak and shaky, his heart pounded, his breath seemed to be caught between his stomach and throat. _Is this how Yugi feels when we kiss? This overwhelming _need-want-love-hope _that _I _feel?_

"Oh _Gods, _Yugi." Yami groaned, "how could you feel like this and never tell me?"

Yugi smiled, even though he know Yami couldn't see it with his eyes closed. Their link still worked just fine so he know that Yami knew that he could feel what his dark felt. "It wouldn't have done any good before Yami. There's just, there's just...no way to really _describe it_, is there?"

Yami shook his head, his blonde bangs brushing over Yugi's they were that close. "No, you're right. This feeling, it's just..."

"I know."

Yami's head shot up suddenly and his eyes flashed a vivid crimson as he suddenly gripped Yugi's face in both hands and tilted Yugi's face up to see his own. "You're _mine_ aibou. _Mine!" _Yami rasped out in a voice that was half a snarl, half a groan. "Mind," he said, a finger lightly brushing against Yugi's brow, "body," he said second, his finger dropping to trace over Yugi's heart, "_and_ soul!"

A wave of darkness enveloped the room at the last word, Yami's Sennen eye flaring to life in the darkness, the room seemingly twisting and turning amidst the shadows. Yugi felt Yami's side of their link explode open and he responded instinctively, dropping every barrier and hold he had on his own side of the link, the air becoming heavy with the sudden surge of power that filled the tiny house.

_Mine!_

The word echoed soundlessly, and Yugi couldn't have said who it came from, so deeply entwined were his and Yami's minds...souls. For an absolute instant, a single moment which could have been an eternity, Yami and Yugi were _one_ in the most deepest of senses, before light came crashing back to them both and the darkness disappeared as fast as it had fallen.

The shadows fell, leaving the two slender figures in the centre of the room again, everything still untouched, from the papers on the desk, to the clothes he'd thrown haphazardly on his bed that morning, nothing had been changed...except...Yugi know _something _had, something had changed, or rather, _been_ changed between him and Yami.

And it was _wonderful!_

It was as though the link between them, the one which had kept them connected to each other had been obliterated completely. There was no link, and there was no need for one. They were a single entity for all intents and purposes, and there was no need for such a trivial thing as a link when you were One.

Then the moment passed, and rational thought returned to the two, their minds slowly returning to their own bodies, their personalities unmerging and reforming back where they belonged. Each of them taking part of the other with them, that same sense of wonderment they both shared never fading.

Yugi spoke first, his voice hushed and startled. He held up a pale hand to his chest, his fist curled against the black leather over his heart. "What...what happened?"

Yami's eyes were wide, unfocused. "I, _aibou_, I don't know. Do you feel it?"

Yugi nodded, and he realised that the words he'd thought he'd spoken and Yami's response had been unspoken, yet he hadn't felt their link flare to life. Yami was just...there, all around him, in him, his own heartbeat resounding twice.

He lifted his hand and placed it against Yami's chest, violet eyes widening when he realised he and Yami shared the same pulse. His heartbeat quickened, and Yami's did the same, the two beats echoing as one.

"Never alone, never apart." Yami murmured into the quiet of the room, but he knew he had not needed to say it. They both just _knew_.

"This is going to make things difficult." Yugi suddenly said, although there was a delighted smile on his face, which he knew without looking was also on Yam's. "Fun, but certainly difficult."

Yami smiled then. "I don't care.

And Yugi agreed soundlessly.

oOo

&&&

oOo

The day was filled with soft touches and secret glances, their relationship seemingly taken back to it's beginning when neither knew the other liked them, although it was comfortable this time, because now they just _knew_. Words passed unspoken, with no need for them to try. Each action and response as natural as breathing.

They both worked in the Game Shop that afternoon, a soft, secretive smile on both their faces, looking even more like twins. Nothing seemed to be able to touch them, and more than one customer had left in a confused silence, as though they had been in the presence of something so great, they should have felt privileged to simple _share_ in that presence for an instant.

Their aura filled the shop, and even though they could have been standing at opposite ends, there was a feeling of constant communication, shared by the beat of their heart. Words weren't needed any more.

Regular gamers who came to use the tables that had been recently been set up in the shopat Yugi's request slowly filled as the day progressed, but the room stayed as calming and quiet as it had been when Yami and Yugi had first taken over. Arguments and hard words were unnecessary in the still air, no-one wanting to be the first to break the comforting silence.

Sometimes Yugi would pause in his work and stare with unseeing eyes, his mind obviously elsewhere, and for those that looked, the scene seemed even odder when they realised the other who looked the same would pause at the same moment and become as unmoving and unseeing as his twin-like other.

Then they would both smile gently, and life would return back to them both, and they would simply carry on as though nothing had happened. Had it been any other than these two, it would have seemed odd, but somehow, being in their presence, such thoughts never even formed.

Yami and Yugi never even noticed.

oOo

&&&

oOo

Bed that night was usually an awkward time, with both of them finding just how far they could take things with Yami's new body, but tonight was different. They appeared to move around each other as dancers would, each knowing how the other was going to move and acting accordingly, their bodies in tandem with each other.

Yugi used the bathroom with Yami, leaning against the other as Yami helped wash his hair in the shower, Yugi giggling as he returned the favour. The furo was shared, with Yugi resting against Yami's chest, their fingers entwined as they floated in the warm water. They dried each other, and went to bed with none of the nervousness which had plagued them the previous week since the Valentines dance.

They were, after all, meant to be together.

So when Yami's gentle touches turned to slow caresses, Yugi just smiled and tilted his head for a kiss, his own fingers tracing the planes of Yami's body with equal anticipation, and when those kisses turned from being gentle into fevered battles, both of them simply gave themselves up to the moment, neither one needing to ask the other yes, or no.

And when Yami rolled his smaller love beneath him and took things to the next level, there was nothing left in the world except for their awareness of each other.

There was no need, after all.

oOo

&&&

oOo

A loud knocking woke Yugi up from his sleep.

"Yugi! You need to get up or you'll be late for school!"

Yugi blinked, before placing the voice. "Okay! I'm up Jii-chan. I'm up!" It felt odd all of a sudden, using his voice.

A moment later he looked down into Yam's amused gaze, his lips quirked into a smile. Yugi grinned back, stretching far enough for the blankets to pool in his lap.

_See something you like? _Seemed to float on the air between them, and Yami growled playfully before pouncing on his light.

oOo

&&&

oOo

"Morning Yugi." Anzu greeted, handing him his bag as they exited the Kame Game Shop, the smaller of the two still trying to get his hair into some sort of order after Yam's hands had finished playing with the long spikes.

"Morning."

"Dreading school?" She asked, smiling wryly.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

Anzu snickered, hiding it behind one hand, even though she knew Yugi had heard her.

Yugi frowned at her. "It's not funny you know. This is even worse than that whole letter fiasco I've had since January."

She shrugged. "They'll get over things eventually." Anzu said lightly, nudging Yugi with her bag. "And anyway, I know you don't want to talk about what happened at the dance, Yugi, but really...shouldn't you at least feel comfortable telling your friends? Please?"

Yugi shook his head. "It's not like that Anzu, honest. It's just...personal."

"Too personal to let us know who that was at the dance."

Yugi snorted. "Yes."

"But Yugi..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Yugi glanced upwards, a gleam of amusement lighting his violet eyes. "Sorry Anzu, but this is different, I want to keep this to myself. It's nothing bad, and you'd probably like them...but..."

Anzu sighed. "I understand, sort of." She nodded with determination. "Alright, if that's how you feel, I'll get the others to help you keep your privacy, okay?"

Yugi gave her a grateful nod. "Thanks."

oOo

&&&

oOo

The stares followed Yugi as he walked down the hallway, he knew, he could literally feel them. It was as though his aura had expanded, grown to encompass not only himself, but a good fifteen feet around him. Yugi could feel the curiosity, the heavy feeling of predators stalking their prey. It was such a strong feeling that he had to fight to prevent himself from baring his teeth threateningly.

"Damn vultures." Yugi whispered to Anzu.

"I know. Without a doubt. But I can't really blame them, Yugi. Even _I'm _dying to know who it was who whisked you away from us at the dance." She gave a sigh. "It was _so_ romantic."

Yugi slanted her an odd look. "Uh...huh..."

"Oh Yugi. It _was_ romantic. I think that's why half the school are dying to know what happened." Anzu said, defending herself.

A ghost of a touch glided over Yugi's skin, and a warm laugh seemed to fill his ears. _Yami._ Yugi closed his eyes for a moment and drowned out the rest of the world, throwing his bag beneath his seat and sitting down, losing himself in his other's inexplicable presence.

_Yami...love... _Yugi thought to himself.

And a teasing caress down over the small of his back and curling around his chest answered him. /_mischief-games-love-want-touch/_

The sensations started growing stronger, and Yugi bit his lip as the touches became more daring, the ghostly hands trailing over every part of his body, the clothes he was wearing seemingly offering no deterrent. Time had no meaning to him, and Yugi found himself drowning out the droning voices of his classmates, content to know that Anzu would keep him from being disturbed.

Yugi lost himself in the warmth of Yami's aura, not noticing the darkness which would have overtaken his vision had his eyes been open.

Then, everything went black.

oOo

&&&

oOo

Yami had chosen to lie abed while Yugi was at school, drifting back into a light sleep while Yugi was walking with Anzu. It was during the past week that he'd come to truly appreciate just how much of a benefit sleep held. Dreams especially were a novelty he knew he would never tire of.

Had he been awake, he could have noticed the trouble he had breathing, or the way his tanned skin paled, becoming clammy and cool to the touch...but he was asleep, and his mind unconsciously reached for the other part of himself, his light.

He wished to be able to sense his light, and he could, he wished he could touch his light...and he could. But when he wished to talk to his light...everything faded, and Yami fell into an unending greyness.

oOo

&&&

oOo

The Sennen Puzzle flashed.

oOo

&&&

&&&

TBC

&&&

oOo

_Last revision 13th March, 2005_


End file.
